Killjoys Never Die: The Aftermath Is Secondary
by EmoMCRKilljoy
Summary: If you're in trouble, you may never know who will save you at the end...Even if it's impossible and even if they have to sacrifice themselves...
1. Chapter 1 The Aftermath

Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Kobar Kid are all lifelessly on the ground while Jet Star was on the hood on the Trans Am. Korse was devastated because he got shot in the knee he was also angry because their terget, Missle Kid escaped in Dr Death Defying's van. He sent immediate oders to the Draculoids to not follow Dr. Death Defying's van. "Let them run. One day, they'll be back for more. Bag their bodies and keep them in the Corpse Room. I need to bandage my leg do you idiots better not disturb me." Korse said angrilly.  
A short while after the rescue in Defy Death H.Q..  
Dr Death defying, Show Pony, DJ Hot Chimp and Missle Kid were all panting in the attempt to escaped BLI/nd H.Q. They was very sad because they lost 4 of their best Killjoys. The saddest person right that moment was Missle Kid. She couldn't help it, help that feeling that The Fabulous Killjoys are gone forever.  
"there's nothing I can do, it's all my fault..."  
"It's not your fault, Missle." Defying didn't acctually meant those words. Somehow, he thinks Missle was right, but he didn't want to hurt her than she already is.  
"Yes it is, Defying...If I didn't get kidnapped by Korse and the Draculoids, THEY WOULDN"T BE DEAD!" Missle Kid burst into tears. "I shouldn't have been so weak and careless, unlike The Fabulous Killjoys..."  
"Well Missle, there's something Poison asked me to give you if they didn't make it out of BLInd alive..."  
There was Missle's real name and a drawing of his mask on the cover of the letter. Looking at her real name on that envelope, she knew this letter was really important to Poison.  
Missle Kid,  
Hey, when you read this letter, it's probably too late...I know it's too early for us to be gone but nobody can change reality. I was kinda expecting this to happen cause we were out-numbered so I made a back-up plan to make sure you get out of BLI/nd alive. I wanted to say thanks for all the help you've given The Killjoys as a member of our family. BLI/nd may have killed us, but the Killjoy spirit will still be inside you. You must not stop believing in what's right. Tell Dr Death Defying that since we're gone, our family need's more members.  
-Party Poison After reading the letter, Missle stoped crying and told Defying what Poison asked him to do. Defying send out his best men, Short Range and Fire Tiger to Battery City.  
"We might need more recruits. I'm sending you two to battery city to find as many rebels that are against BLI/nd. See if they have even a spec of fighting skill. Don't take any children who have families. Report to me at once you've finished."  
Missle ran to her room quitely sitting on her bed. This time she was not crying, but in her heart, a painful sensation was torturing her - Guilt. She had flashbacks about the times she and Poison were together. To be honest, she liked Poison the best cause he understand Missle the most and they have the same interest. Missle always treats Poison like her very own big brother. He loves Missle like she's his very own sister too What they all didn't know, there was someone spying on them, their every move since they reached Defy Death H.Q. She was quite upset hearing about what happened, eventhough she already knew what happend at BLI/nd. She saw EVERYTHING.  



	2. Chapter 2 Undercover

"Hmmp...I never thought this day would come...the death of The Fabulous Killjoys...Dr. Death Defying and his team might not know how to save them, but I do..." She said to herself. "Ha! Seems i'm the only one who can defy death..." She said that with a smirk as she took out a photo of The Fabulous Killjoys she had taken a few years ago." He'll never have feelings for me, no one ever did loved me, that'll never change..." A tear slid down her face and she vanished into no where.  
Defying could sense that he's been watched, but he didn't really care. He sat in his ernomous room, thinking: I never believed you guys are dead...and I never will...  
Short Range and Fire Tiger were in Battery City searching for new recruits. Before they actually go into Battery City, Draculoids were roaming the city like flies drawn to shit. Short Round immediately contact Defying through his earpice.  
"Defying, it's Short Round. There are many Dracs roaming in the city. What do we do?"  
"Keep a low profile, we wouldn't want any of 'em to get suspicious and start following us. Take your masks off and put your Code B disguises on. Try to look as normal as possible."  
"Roger that." Short Round said that as he signed off.  
They did what Defying told them. They even put on some fake bandages to blend in with the citizens of Battery City.  
They walked around like normal people, but they tried their best to stay away from the Draculoids. When they were passing a dark alley, they saw a kid, he looks really miserable. He was wearing a riped shirt and a pair of dirty pants. Fire Tiger decided to say the first word.  
"Hey kid, are you okay? Where's your family?"

"Do you need help?"  
"Dra..Dracu-culoids..."  
"Did they hurt you?"  
"They killed my...my family..."  
"Come with us, we can help you...we wont bite..."  
"I don't bite, but I KILL!" Immediately, he took out a gun at aimed at Short Round and Fire Tiger.  
"What the fuck? We're trying to help you, there's no need for that gun!"  
"Hah!...I don't care I'll just KILL ALL OF YOU SON OF A BITCHES!"  
BANG!...One shot to the head, he immediately died.  
"One of BLInd's defects. Sad ain't it? A kid like him didn't deserve to die...BLInd must've brain washed him too much." She blowed her gun after the shot.  
They turned around and saw a girl, but she wasnt a little kid, she was about 14 years old.  
"Errm...thanks for saving us. Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Natasha."  
"Do you have a family?"  
She looked at the ground with an upset face...then look back up again.  
"I used to. My mom and dad have been turned in to Draculoids." Tears slide down from her eyes.  
"Talk to me, kid."  
"One day when I was waiting for my parents arrival back home *sniff sniff*, they din't come back...A few days later, two draculoids invaded my home *sniff sniff*...I ran to my room and took out the laser gun...*sniff sniff* ...that my dad gave me to protect myself. I shot the two draculoids. I went near them and took off their masks. For a minute, the fear I had...*Starts crying*...turned into pure sadness...The two Draculoids...were my PARENTS...*Cries louder* My mom was still out cold...My dad suddenly spoke...  
'Kill us Natasha, while you can...before Korse's brain wash takes over our minds again...'  
'B-but...I can't...I love you guys too much to see you get killed by your own daughter...'  
'DO IT NATHASHA BEFORE...UGGH!...UHH!...*More grunting sounds*  
'Daddy?...'  
'Die you fool...BWAHAHAHA!...'  
I panicked. I took out my gun...and shot my dad in his head...My mom woke up at that moment...  
'Natasha...please take care...' She took out her gun and shot herself in her own head with as much will power...'

"I SCREAMED...and then cried...Ever since that day, I was never myself...things've changed..."  
"I'm really sorry for your loss, Natasha. Come with us, we'll make it up to you..."  
"Fine..." She looked up at Fire Tiger with a tiny smile, as if there was a small ray of hope left...  



	3. Chapter 3 Recruits

"How old are you guys?" Natasha directed that question at the two men she's following.  
"I'm 18 and Fire Tiger is 20"  
"Wow, no offence, but you look kinda short for 18..." Natasha giggles.  
"Haha...Thats kinda the reason I'm 'Short' Round." Short Round said with a smirk.  
"Haha...Your really funny. I'd really love a good laugh."  
They both smiled at each other, but this time there something in their smile that he couldn't point out. They were smiling at each other for sometime until Fire Tiger spoke up.  
"C'mon man, we need to keep moving. Remember our mission?"  
They both immediately look away.  
"Oh, yeah..."  
Natasha paused for a while.  
"What mission? Am I involved in it?"  
"Well, our leader- Dr Death Defying odered us to find more 'Killjoys' which are just like us. The Killjoys are a bunch of awesome and cool people who are-"  
"Against BLInd...I know, I've heard of you guys through romours."  
"Smart girl. Want to be one of us?"  
"Heck yeah! I want to get revenge on BLInd...And avenge my parent's death..."  
"Don't worry, I'll be right at your side when we-"  
"Shhh!...Keep quiet for a second..." She said softly.  
Natasha turns around and shoot two Draculoids in their chest. They were spying on them ever since they left the alley.  
"Hmmp...Creepy asssholes. That'll teach them a lesson."  
"Wow, your accuracy is really good."  
"Well, I always practice shooting on some pieces of wood that I draw target circles on 'em."  
"At this point, I can tell that you're gonna be a very good Killjoy."  
They walk for awhile. An hour later, they were all really hungry. They decided to order take-out at McK's Burgers.  
Later that day...  
"We've been walking for 2 hours. Where are we actually heading to anyways?" She asked Fire Tiger.  
"Well, I think we're lost while searching for more Killjoys..."  
"What are we going to do now?"  
"Might as well head back to-"  
"AHHH! Let go of us you creep!" There was a scream not far from where they're standing.  
"What the hell was that?" Fire Tiger, Short Round and even Natasha braced their guns.  
The sound was actually from an old house where they were suppose to pass. They snoop outside the window and saw 2 kids who are about 12 years old were being attacked by a draculoid. Natasha quickly ran to the house door.  
"Go. To. Hell."  
"BANG! BANG! BANG!...  
At this moment, she didn't blow her gun like she always did. She stood next to the crying girls and comforted them.  
"Are you okay? Aren't there any adults here?"  
"Our caretaker was suppose to be home by now..." The boy said in a soft voice.  
Suddenly, someone approched at the front of the door.  
"What on earth is going on here?"  
"A draculoid attacked us and she saved us..." The girl one pointed at me.  
"It's really nothing..."  
She thanked Natasha many times. At that moment, Fire Tiger and Short Round entered the house.  
"These are Fire Tiger and Short Round."  
"Well ain't that nice...What are you youngsters doing over here?" She spoke with a southern accent.  
"We were suppose to pass this house when we heard both of them speaking." Fire Tiger responded.  
"I shouldn't have left these two kids alone in the house. By the way, the blonde girl is Janice, and the brunette boy is Jake. They're twins"  
Despite their hair colours, they really look alike. They seem like they're still in shock to even say a word.  
"I'm really too old to take care of them, and yet, they're still pre-teens..."  
"Well, we can take care of that..."Short Round said with a smile. 


	4. Chapter 4 Get To Know The Newbies

"We'll take them to Death Defy H.Q. so they can become Killjoys and be part of our team."  
"But they're just kids, are they qualified to be one of ya Killjoys?"  
"Sure they are, age doesn't matter as long as they own the spirit."  
"Well, you better ask them if they want to follow you guys..."  
Short Round bend down and talk gently to the twins.  
"Hey there, I know you two are just 12 years old, but like I said-  
"We know, we know...We're gonna be teenagers so we're not kids anymore...is that right, Jake?"  
Jake just smiled then looked at the floor without saying a word.  
"Oh, don't mind Jake. He's always shy around strangers. I, on the other hand am a socialite. "  
"So you're comin' with us?"  
"Heck yeah, BOTH of us are going..."Janice said that as she looked at Jake.  
Jake just nodded.  
"C'mon Jake, let's pack our things"  
A few minutes later...  
"Bye, Ms. Zilla." The blue eyed twins said as they waved at their caretaker.  
"Bye Janice, bye Jake. Please take care of those two little kids for me will ya?"  
"Sure, ma'am." Fire Tiger said with pleasure.  
"Hey, Fire Tiger is it? Errm, I think you better take note. Janice is Acrophobic which is the fear of heights and Jake is Claustrophobic which is the fear of tight spaces."  
"Will do, they'll have to overcome their phobia to become a Killjoy."  
She just smiled as she waved back at the twins.  
"So...Where are we actually going to?" Jake asked Short Round.  
"You finally spoke...Interesting..." Short Round smirked.  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"Oh yeah, we're heading to Death Defy H.Q. Three of you are new recruits. Oh and this is Natasha who we found earlier today."  
"Nice to meet you Natasha."  
"Nice to meet you guys too."  
Two hours later, they arrived at Death Defy H.Q. They reached the entrance.  
"Open the door Candy." Fire Tiger said to the door.  
"Password please."  
"Killjoys keep calm cause this shit is easy peasy pumpkin peasy pumpkin pie, mudafucker."  
"Password denied. That password doesn't belong to you."  
"Fine. It was a good try. Fast and Fury never lie."  
"Password accepted."  
After the door opened, a girl wearing a black and white outfit appeared.  
"Hey guys, I see you brought back some new people. Hey dude and dudettes. I'm Candy Cane. Call me Candy."  
"Hi, I'm Natasha. This is Janice and that is Jake"  
"Hey newbies, you're gonna love it here, there are totally no rules...Well maybe they're some rules, but they're not hard to follow." She said as she walked with all of them into the H.Q.  
In Dr Death Defying's office...  
"Hey Defying, looks like Fire Tiger and Short Round brought back new Killjoys."  
"Hmm...they seem interesting. You must be Natasha and two of you must be Jake and Janice."  
"H-how did you know our names?"  
"I know everything..."Defying said with a cool voice.  
Three of them just stood there with suprise.  
"Now that you're here, three of you need Killjoy names like all the other Killjoys. C'mon name yourselves, and also tell me why you picked that name."  
"...Call me Shooting Star. Cause I'm good with guns. And I guess Short Round and Fire Tiger witness that."  
"Yeap, she was freakin accurate!" Short Round said.  
"Okay now, how 'bout you twins?"  
"Hmm...I think you can call me Silver Shine cause I like to stand out." Janice said that with pleasure.  
"How 'bout you there, Jake? Can't come up with a name to represent yourself?" Defying asked Jake.  
"Err..."  
"I know, Silent Kill, you've always wanted to be an assasin in those movies we watched when we were young." Janice smiled at Jake.  
"Oh, I remember those times...Fine with me."Jake smiled back at Janice.  
"Now that all three of you have your very own Killjoy names...It's time for an ability evaluation. I know how teenagers hate tests. I was a teenager so I know the feeling, but this isn't a test, it's more like evaluating you and see your strenghts and weaknesses. In the process of being a Killjoy, you'll learn how to enhance your strenghts and overcome your weaknesses. The evaluation starts tomorrow. Good luck." 


	5. Chapter 5 Ability Evaluation

Short Round barge into Shooting Star, Silver Shine and Silent Kill's room.  
"Wake up lazy heads. Today is your evaluation. Go down to have breakfast." Short Round saw Star putting on her shirt. While the twins just woke up.  
"You know it's really rude to just barge into someone's room, especially if the room has a 15 year old girl?" She said ironicly.  
"Ermm...sorry...(She looks really sexy...)" Short round smirked a litle.  
"Whatever. We'll be down in a few minutes."  
In the dining room...  
"Good morning guys and gals, I made waffles!" Candy Cane said enthusiasticly.  
Everyone sat at the table. They chit-chat while they had their breakfast.  
"And I said, this town can't fit the both of us." Short Round joked. Everyone laughed.  
Dr Death Defying walked into the dining room smiling.  
"Good morning everyone. Star, Shine and Silent, it's time for your Ability Evaluation. Are you ready?"  
In Evaluation Field...  
"There are 3 tests. We are gonna see what are your strengths and teach you how to enhance them. Show me what you've got. The first is shooting." Defying said.  
They shot target dummies after target dummies.  
"Shine, you need to improve on your aiming. If we want to terminate him, the best part to shoot is the head and chest. When we want him alive, shoot the hands or legs. Silent, you shouldn't hesitate when your shooting an enemy. The enemy might not hesitate to shoot or kill you. As for Star, your aiming was perfect. You have the talent for being a Shooting specialist like Short Round. From now onwards, you'll be his junior."  
"hehe...I'd love to work with Short Round" She smirked. Short Round just smiled back.  
"Next test is physical fighting. In this test, your gonna punch those punching bags as many times as you can. Candy Cane, Fire Tiger and Short Round and I will observe your tactics and skills. Put on gloves if you want."  
They all put on the gloves prepared by Defying and started punching. Four of the seniors looked at them attentively.  
"I can see you guys are not weaklings. Star, you have the energy, but you need to work on you tactics. When you hit the enemy, you must control your energy so you don't run out of it. Silent, you have the skills and stuff, but you must work on your stamina. I encourage you to work out often to build some body strength. Shine, your tactics and skills were excellent and you have very good stamina."  
"Well, I guess 3 years of karate and boxing really pulled me through."  
"I didn't know you learned boxing."  
"I did, secretly with my best friend Katie's older brother. It was for self defense cause I thought karate wasn't enough."  
"Good to know some girls do boxing." Defying smiled at Shine.  
"It means I'm tough..." She smiled back.  
"Okay, for your last test, we call it 'Manhunt'. I know it's a weird name for a test. It goes like this, everyone is given a headband to wear and an execution knife. Your goal is to 'assasin' as many robot dummies on the 'Manhunt' field using the knife I gave you. You will be hiding in shadows. Those robot dummies will sense your movements if your very obvious so you must be steady. When a robot dummie senses you, you will be scaned at your headband. So I will know how many times you got caught. If you played the game 'Manhunt 2', you'll probably know how it goes. That's all I need to say."  
"Can we play too? I love this part of the evaluation!" Candy Cane asked.  
"Sure, you, Fire Tiger and Short Round can join. Let's start!"  
After a game of 'Manhunt'. They were exhausted.  
"Hmm...great job, Silent Kill. You've 'assasinated' the most robot dummies and got caught the least times. You have the Assasinator's potential "Everyone has strenghts and weaknesses. I hope this evaluation taught you guys how to 'embrace' in your very own way. So, Star will be a Shooting Specialist and will train under Short Round's supervision. Shine will be trained by Fire Tiger to be a Combat Specialist. Last but not least, Silent will train under Candy Cane's supervision to be a Assasin Specialist. Your traning with your seniors may begin from today onwards." 


	6. Chapter 6 The Reviver

After a long day, they were all exhausted. After they ate dinner at 7.30p.m., they watch a little TV and went to sleep early.  
"Wow, they must 've been really tired, Dr. D!" Candy Cane laughed.  
"Yeap, they sure are fun and talented."  
"...I need to go do somethin'..." She suddenly frowned.

"Hey there, Missle...Can you open the door? It's me, Candy."  
"Just come in, the door isn't lock..." Missle Kid mumbled with a low voice "I brought you Fish 'n' Chips for dinner and your favourite Pecan Pie for dessert just the way you like it." Candy walked into Missle's room with a tray of food.  
"Thanks...But I'm not hungry..."  
"Well, at least eat the Pecan Pie i made for you. It has always been your favourite, right?"  
"Uh-huh..." She giggled. "The newbies really liked your cooking...I heard them complimenting about your food on the way back to their rooms..." She looked on the ground. "So did Poison, Jet, Goul and Kobra..."  
"Missle, I love you like your my only little sister and love them like they're my big brothers. But you can't stay in your room forever. You must move on...I'm sure they would want you to be yourself again..."  
"I CAN get out of my room but I don't know if I CAN move on. But I CAN NEVER be myself again..."  
"I-I'm really upset about them being gone...If I learnt to move on, so will you...one day, you will...For the moment, try to make friends with the newbies, they're really nice..."  
Missle sat on her bed while eating the food Candy prepared. Missle felt like a sinner. Candy was always the one who cares for her most other than The Fabilous Killjoys. "Umm...thanks for everthing, the food and the advice...I don't know what could I do without you by my side..."  
"Your welcome." Candy smiled at Missle while she left the room with the empty tray. "And you said you weren't hungry..." She laughed harder. Missle giggled.

Meanwhile in a very dark place...  
"It's finally done. The 'Reviver' is ready...It's time to find him..."  
The mysterious young lady put on her mask while she took a black car that was parked outside the building. She drove to BL/ind like a professional. She parked her car somewhere far from the building and made the car invisible so that no one can see it. She left the car and walk dramaticly into BLI/nd's building. When she reached the entrance, she took out the gun from her gun pouch and hold it close to herself as she sneaks into the building. She manages to sneak pass every Draculoid without touching them. Not long after, she reaches the Corpse Room...She opens the door slowly to make sure there aren't any traps. As she assumed, there aren't any traps at all. She went into the room and closed the door.  
"Hmmp, those BLI/nd scientists are very stupid, they should've did tests on them earlier...Now, his mine." She said deviously as she took a baged body and head for the back door. "Man, they're morons, building a back door with no security...Could my luck get any better? Or is it that Korse is really stupid." She laughed as she exited the building a baged body.  
After an hour's ride, she reached ther hide-out. She carried the body into a room. She opened the body bag and saw a handsome young man with a lock of beautiful red hair.  
"Time for you to open your eyes again...Party Poison..." She took the 'Reviver' and shot Poison.  
There was a big flash in the dark room...She turned on her interrogating lamp.

"Wh-where am I? What am I doing here? I thought I'm dead..."  
"You thought wrong, Party Poison..."  
"WHAT THE FUCK? WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU WORKING FOR BL/IND?"  
"No, I'm not. I don't work for fucking assholes..."  
"For some reason, I believe you...who are you and where are you? I can't see you...But most importantly, how do you know my name"  
She came out of the dark parts of the room with her mask on. "Hi there..."  
"Where are my friends?"  
"They're still dead..."  
"What do you mean they're still dead? But that means-"  
"I revived you...I revived you from the dead..."  
"HOW'S THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"  
"My 'Reviver' made it possible." She said as she showed Poison the gun.  
"WHY DIDN"T YOU REVIVE MY FRIENDS? WHY ME?"  
"Cause I can't carry four bodies out of the building without getting caught, plus, you guys are really heavy. I can only choose one, so I chose the leader of The Fabulous Killjoys gang..."  
"GO BACK AND GET THE REST OF THEM!"  
"It took me an hour to go there, plus, the 'Reviver' can only be shot once-"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY? ONLY ONCE?"  
"I'm not finished yet, egghead. I said it can be shot once, then you need a crystal called 'Tesseraz'...The thing that just powered the gun is called 'Crizez'. That has very little power and can only be used once with the 'Reviver'."  
"How to we find this 'Tesseraz' thingy?"  
"BL/ind has it, the idiotic scientists over there use it for brainwashing."  
"How do you know all of this? Did you worek for BL/ind before?"  
"Like I said, I DON'T WORK FOR FUCKING ASSHOLES!"  
"The how did you know all of this?"  
"I-I...It's a long story..."


	7. Chapter 7 The Letter

They looked at each other than looked away.  
"His eyes are so magnetizing..." She thought.  
"So, are you gonna tell me what's up with you and BL/ind?"  
"No, I don't trust you enough..."  
"Well, at least tell me your name?"  
"Demolition Rose..."  
"Hmm...intersting name."  
"Thanks."  
Suddenly, Poison's stomach was growling. Rose realised that and walked away. A few minutes later, she brought a a plate of spaghetti and a glass of orange juice.  
"Here you go, I knew you were going to be hungry so I prepared spaghetti before you woke up." She said that as she put the food on the table near Party Poison and cut the rope he was tied to.  
"Errm...How did you know I like spaghetti?"  
"Well, spaghetti is my favourite food too, so I made it.. I hope you like it..."  
When Poison finish eating, he felt really full.  
"Thanks, for the meal, Demolition Rose."  
"Just call me Rose."  
"Fine with me." He said. "Now, can I go back to Death Defy H.Q.?"  
"No, you can't..."  
"WHY NOT?"  
"Because I don't want them see that you're alive and the rest are not...Well, at least not yet, not now."  
"But, they could be missing me to death. especially Missle Kid...She needs me."  
"I have an idea..."

She insturcted Poison to write a short letter to his fellow Killjoys back at their H.Q.  
"This way, they know that you're alive and they don't have to see you personally."  
As Poison wrote the letter, "Can I see them at the H.Q.?...I really miss them..."  
"Sure, just make sure not to be seen."  
"Fine."  
"Oh, and I've got a suprise for you..."  
Rose escorted Poison out of the hide-out and smiled.  
"OH MY GOD! It's-it's..."  
"Your Trans Am..."She smirked "How the fuck did you get our car back?"  
"Easy, After Korse and the Dracs took your bodies and went back into BL/ind building, I took your car..."  
"But wait..." Poison touched his right pocket. "But my keys are still here?" He said suprisingly "Obviously I hot-wired your car."  
"Hmm...Is she a thief?" Poison thought.  
"Well, enough talking. Let's send that letter of your to your friends."  
"I call shotgun." Poison shouted "It's your car, you drive it, dude."  
"Yeah, whatever..."

Around twenty minutes later, they were near Death Defy H.Q...  
"Hurry, put on this hood..."  
"Why? It's already quite dark."  
"I know, but I don't want to risk you getting seen."  
Poison put the letter in front of the door, rang the door bell, jump into the Trans Am and Rose drove them far away.  
"I know it's tough for you, but it's for the best, in oder for BL/ind not to follow them."  
"Yes, I understand." He replied with disappointment.

"Who the hell rang the door bell and ran away? Must've been some stupid person trying to prank us..." Candy Cane said in disgust while she peeped through the eyehole. "Well look here...What's a letter doing by the door?" Candy opened the door and picked up the letter and saw some famillar writing. "Hey, Dr. D...Check this out."Candy said as she handed the letter to Dr. Death Defying.  
"What's this, Candy?"  
"It's some sort of letter I found in front of the door. Look at the handwriting..."  
Dr. D looked at the handwriting and knew who wrote it in an instant. "Ermm, Candy it's getting late, I think you better go to sleep. I take care of this letter..."  
"Fine. Good night Dr. D..." She yawned.  
"Good night, Candy." He said that as he quickly run to his office and opened the letter.

Dear Killjoys,  
It's me, Party Poison. I know you guys think I'm dead but I'm not. I can't tell you what happened, but you'll eventually be told. Missle, I know you must be very sad, but I'm alive, and I'll be back. How I 'became' alive was a long story. I hope all of you understand.  
P/S This is not forgery I swear. Because I know you'll trust me.  
-Party Poison 


	8. Chapter 8 Another New Recruit?

"Good morning, Dr. D"

"Dr. D?"  
"Huh? What? You called me, Candy?" Dr. D was still blinking his eyes "Emm, yeah. You look really tired, did you sleep last night?"  
"I'm fine. Is Ghost Sin and Neon Angel coming back yet?"  
"They are suppose to come back today. Well maybe they'll be back later."  
"Okay then."  
"Maybe you should go back to sleep, it's only 8a.m. You look like you need more rest."  
"Fine. See you later. I'll just take a short nap."

On the other hand, Shooting Star woke up because she couldn't sleep. She walked around the dorms, rooms, and more rooms. She stoped at one room. A Platinum plate was stuck to the door. It was engraved with these words - Enter With Respect. She became curious and oppened the door slowly. She looked around with amazement. There were like almost a thousand pictures of different people, But in front of her, there are 4 Gigantic Photo's of four different people.  
"What the..."  
"I miss them four..."  
She turned around and found a litle girl standing at the door. "Sheesh girl, you almost scared the hell outta me..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Who are you? And what's the matter? You seem down."  
"I-I'm Gra-...I mean Missle Kid. I'm just really...sad..."  
Star walked to Missle's direction and stroke her fluffy hair. "C'mon now, I may not know anything about those four guys on the wall, but-"  
"That's it, you don't know anything about those four people. You don't know why am I deppresed."  
There was a long silence. Suddenly, They both heard someone walking pass.  
"What are you doing here so early, Missle? You too, Star." "Oh it's you, Candy. Well I couldn't sleep so I roamed this place and saw this room and I opened it..." Star rushed.  
"...And here we are." Missle said calmly.  
"Okay...Missle, I should just leave you here. Star, I need to talk to you about...things..."  
"Fine then, bye Missle."  
Missle just looked at Star as if she was going to cry and then looked away.

Candy pulled Star back to their dorm.  
"As if now, you'll be sharing a room with me. The twins will share one room. Dr. D's oders."  
"I think that's okay. It was getting cramped sleeping with Shine on the single bed so I pulled out a small matress under the bed and slept on it."  
"Oh, okay."  
"So, what did you wanted to talked to me about?"  
"Well, here it goes..." Candy explained the whole story to Star. "...And now Missle is not the same person she used to be..."  
"Oh, I see..."  
"Just move your stuff from the twin's room to our room. And then go down for breakfast."  
"Okay, meet you downstairs."  
Candy just smiled as she runs out of the room.

In the dining room...  
"Dr. D, you woke up aleady?"  
"Yea, I said it was just a short nap."  
"So...What's up with that letter?"  
"What about it?"  
"Well, I assumed that you spent all night reading and thinking about the letter."  
"Yeah, it ws a letter from an old friend. You don't really need to mind."  
"Fine then, I wont bud into your business."

While they were talking, someone rang the door bell. Candy ran to the door and looked through the eye hole "Password please."  
"Be the person they never wanted you to be."  
"Password acepted. Welcome back, guys."  
"Hi, Candy" A guy with black hair came in.  
"Hi Ghost...Nice to see you again..."  
"Yeap, it's been 2 months."  
"So, did all of you had fun?"  
"Totally." This time a girl with also black hair replied."  
"We brought back a new recruit. His name is Da Fist"  
"Oh, so did Fire Tiger and Short Round."  
"Where are they?"  
"On a short mission."  
"I see..."  
"Sooo...Where did you find him?"  
"We found him wounded near BL/ind's building."  
"Don't you think that's a wee bit suspicious? Someone actually laying on the floor near BL/ind grounds and not get caught?"  
"Well I don't think it's suspicious. He seem to not know alot about BL/ind."  
"I still don't buy it." She wispered softly. "Anyways, go and take a bath and help yourselves to the breakfast I prepared."  
"Fine..." 


	9. Chapter 9 'Scavenger Hunt'

"Wake up, Rose!" Party Poison knocked on the door.  
"What? I'm really tired! Give me five more minutes..." Demolition Rose grumbled.  
"No way! We need to get going and find the fucking whatzit crystal so that I can save my friends!"  
"FINE!...Just leave me to change! I'll be there in a minute!" Demolition Rose said as she streched her body.  
Exactly like after a minute, Demolition came out og her room.  
"Good morning 'Princess', had a good sleep last night?"  
"Yeah yeah..."  
"Hmm...you seem kinda 'anti-social' you know?"  
"Well I AM...I just don't like to mix around with people anymore..."  
"Anymore?..." Poison whispered.  
"Yeah, I didn't always looked so emo, but it was like so many years ago, I don't remember. Don't talk so much about me, how about you?" She continued, "You seem so energetic and happy all the time."  
"Yeah, I like being happy and rebelious. And why are you always depressed? Is there something bothering-. Hey wait a second, how did you know I was always this energetic and happy?" Poison questioned her.  
"I was always spying you 'Killjoys' at Death Defy H.Q."  
"What? You mean all this time you knew our plans to destroy BL/ind and how my team got killed? Did you follow us to BL/ind headquaters on that day too?"  
"Duh! If not, I wouldn't have known you guys died and I didn't invent the 'Reviver'. I bet your wondering why..."  
"Of course I'm curious!"  
"Too bad I'm not going to tell you..."  
"What?..." He looked at Rose with an awkward face.  
"I'm just joking, really..." Rose joked quite emotionlessly. "I'm also after BL/ind. I want to stop their fucking shit like 'Make-you-happy' drugs!"  
"Yeah, that's just sick! So, are we going to get that crystal thingy?"  
"Yeah, the Tesseraz Crystal. But first, we need some other things, like strong metal to make another gun."  
"Why another gun?"  
"The crystal wont work on the other gun. It's to strong and kinda radioactive if you don't handle it properly."  
"Okay. So where can we find the strong metal your talking about?"  
"I can't afford it so I'll just have to make my own metal out of pieces of normal metal."  
"Then let's go on a 'scavenger' hunt!" Poison laughed "Seriously?" Rose retorted.  
"Haha, I'm just kidding...but it would be a good thing to call it right?" Poison smirked.  
"Yeah, If we were like twelve" Rose rolled her eyes.  
As soon as Rose puts on her mask, they went searching for pieces of metal. They chatted along the way.  
"So, what do you do for a living?"  
"I sell weapons like guns, knives I made myself."  
"Wow, that's cool. How do you make them? I've never heard of anyone making guns all by themselves without some sort of factory."  
"Well, all the machines I use were all made by me."  
"Even the ray guns with plastic covers?"  
"Yes. I invented the-. You know what, I don't want to talk about my curse." She frowned.  
"Your 'curse'?"  
"Yeah, my ability to work with machanics is a fucking curse."  
"No it's not! It's an awesome gift! I've never seen anyone not to say girls even boys with this much potential with weapons and stuff."  
"That's what everyone says. They don't know the things I can do with my bare hands. It's all my fault that Battery City became like this..."  
"What do you mean it's your fault? I thought you weren't involved with BL/ind?"  
"I'm not in involved with those bastards at BL/ind. I-I just don't want to talk about it anymore. Sorry..."  
"It's okay. I know you don't trust me enough. I'll try my best to make myself more trustworthy."  
Rose bursts into tears, "Why are you so nice to me in this cruel world? I don't deserve this for what I've done."  
"You deserve my kindness because you brought me back to life." Poison huged Rose and she stoped crying. "It's because of you that I'm here, finding a way to save my friends and stop BL/ind once and for all."  
"But you don't know why I 'revived' you. I did it so I could defeat BL/ind with your help." She continued, "I know your gang is the strongest of them all..."  
"And that's the best reason for you to have revived me. Because you can't do this alone." Poison stared into her eyes.  
"Your so sweet, unlike the people I've met in my dark past."  
"Hey, no sweat. You've got to stay strong, that's what I always say to Missle Kid."  
"...Missle's a really nice girl. She's really depressed because you and your friends are gone."  
"Well, I'm going to save my friends and I'm going to see Missle again."  
Somewhere in Rose's heart, there is a never wramth...until now..." 


	10. Chapter 10 Candy Cane's Past

"So? Does he have any profile?"  
"Nope. He said he can't remember anything other than laying injured on the ground. Maybe he has amnesia."  
"Hmm...I still feel unright about this."  
"Don't worry, Candy. I know you don't easily trust people but you must let go of the past."  
"I-I can't...I'm sorry, Ghost."  
"It's okay, but try to be more trusting. He doesn't seem suspicious or anything."  
"Yeah, 'SEEM'...Especially if you don't enen know his background. How did he get the name 'Da Fist'?"  
"Oh that, we saw him wearing a necklace with 'Da Fist' on it"  
"I see...Well the only guy I trust the most is you..."  
"Well, I'll just leave your room to yourself."  
"Thanks."

Candy lay down on her bed, thinking and thinking about things. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door...  
"Who is it?"  
"Err, it's me, Da Fist."  
"What 'cha want from me?" Candy spoke like she seemed annoyed.  
"I want to talk to you for a sec-"  
Candy just got really annoyed and opened the door, "I'm...busy so don't disturb me."  
"You don't seem like you're actually 'busy'." Fist looked into her room with a sarcastic tone.  
"Just what do you want? What do you want to talk to me about?"  
"I was just wondering...You seem like you don't trust me huh?"  
"I knew it! Ghost Sin told Dr.D to tell you right?"  
"Wow, you're smart."  
"Well, I don't care about that!" She frowned, "Why don't I trust you? It's a long story..."  
"So tell me what's wrong with you trusting me."  
"It's not you, it's me. I don't really trust people that easily, especially boys..."  
"Sexist much?"  
"I'm not sexist, you moron. I just..."  
"Relationship problems?"  
"Yeah..."  
"What about it?"  
"Well...I used to have a boyfriend before I was a Killjoy. His name is Daniel. He was sweet, kind and down-to-earth. He was always this funny that always make me laugh when I'm sad. I also cared about him. We always hang out at a special spot in the park. He was like a perfect boyfriend. Until...One day, I was riding a bike to my friends's place. I had to pass his house to reach my destination. I saw him sneakily get into his car. I wanted to know what he was doing so I called up my friend and told her I couldn't make it to her house. Then I followed him quietly so he wouldn't know I'm following him. He drove to what seems like an abandoned house. I sneaked behind a window and peaked inside of the house..." She paused for a while with a sad face.  
"Then? What happened?"  
"I saw him talking to a tall guy, holding a female hostage with a cloth tied to her mouth. She was struggling to get off of his hands I heard every single word:  
'You have it?"  
'Yes, now give me back my girlfriend!'  
I was shocked! I knew he was talking about the hostaged girl. For the first time, I felt betrayed. I didn't care about my safety and bardged into the abandoned house and shouted, 'What the fuck, Daniel! You have another girlfriend?'  
He was shocked, 'How did you find me here?'  
'It doesn't matter! I want to know why you lied to me!?'  
'Simple. I know that you were rich so I always asked for money and stole your things to sell them. I want the money so I can save Jasmin, my 'actual' girlfriend.'  
'So all those times that we were together were all a lie? I thought you were the perfect one for me...I really loved you.'  
'Well, I didn't love you. I only wanted your family's money. I'm not the kind person you actually think I am.'  
'So it's all a scam to get my family's wealth?'  
The guy just interrupted, 'Just shut up with this nonsence and hand me the money, or I'll kill your precious girlfriend!'  
'Okay, okay!'  
'No! You two son of a bitches!'  
I punched Daniel and then punched the tall guy. They were both darn weaklings. Even the tall guy who seemed tough fainted after I punched him a few times. I called the police and three of them were arrested." Candy sytarted crying.  
"Why did the police arested the hostaged girl?"  
"The couple were all actually theives after rich people's money in the town. They not only stole from me but from many other people. Eventually, the money was returned. On the other hand, the tall guy was a mystery. he had no identity whatsoever."  
"I'm sorry..." He said as he huged Candy closely.  
Candy was speechless but she smiled.


	11. Chapter 11 A Date Or Just For Fun?

It's been like three weeks since the day Poison was with Rose at her base.  
"I didn't know you Killjoys were this funny, cause it's called 'kill-joy'..." Rose giggled.  
"Well, when it come's to humour, I'm first in line." Poison smiled.  
"So..." Rose paused awkwardly.  
"I-i was thinking...maybe we could...Err, go out for fun in Battery City?"  
"How? Like I said before, I don't want people to see my face unless I get to kill them." Rose taunted.  
"Hmm...You're right, We can't show our faces to BL/ind. If they know I'm somehow alive, they'll catch us for sure."  
"I know you hate having to stay in this base all the time..." Rose frowned.  
"Well, I was just suggesting-"  
"Hold that thought! I have an idea!"  
Rose went into her room and brought out a hood.  
"Again with the hood?"  
"Well, you wanted to go to Battery City, so we need to disguise ourselves. I'm always wear a mask and hoodie when I go out to Battery City."  
"Fine, then."  
Poison wore the hood and put a mask on. It wasn't his mask, but a mask that Rose made.  
"This mask is really well made, looks to me that you have good crafting skills." Poison smiled.  
"Thanks." Rose smiled back.  
They took Rose's car to Battery City. About an hour, they reached the outer part of Battery City. They walked into a club.  
"The 'Party' is on!" Poison shouted. The club was so loud that nobody could hear Poison's shout. Although, he didn't shout that loud either. They danced to the music on the neon coloured dance floor.

While they both were drinking at the bar, a girl walked to Poison. Rose was annoyed when she saw that slut looking girl.  
"Hey there pupcakes, new here?"  
"Errm...yeah?"  
"Hehe..." She giggled.  
"What do you want?"  
"Drop the hoodie and mask, pupcakes. Follow me upstairs..." She hold Poison's arm in a seductive manner.  
"Fuck off, you whore!" Poison moved his hand away.  
"Oh, we've got a fiesty one here! So what's your name?" She leaned on the bar table in between of Poison and Rose.  
Rose took the girl's arm and pulled her to the other side of the bar.  
"His name, my name, anyone's name that you don't know is non of you're business!"  
"Gosh, I wasn't even talking to you! Who is he? Your boyfriend?" She laughed.  
Rose pushed her to a wall and said, "Don't test me, bitch. He's just a friend. I suggest you keep you slutty-ness away from us or your fucking insurance company will be broke!"  
"Okay, okay. Let go of me!"  
"Squeamish piece of shit. C'mon, let's get the fuck out of here!"  
"Yeah, I hate clubs with whores."

Immediately, they left the club. They went into the car.  
"Since that bitch whore ruined our time at the bar, let's do something else shall we?" Poison smirked.  
"Sure, where do you want to go?"  
"I was thinking maybe dinner at a place?"  
"Hmm...I know this place where the food is awesome and I can get it at a cheap price!"  
"Well, lead the way."  
They reached a 'what-seems-to-be' a restaurant and a club.  
"Wow, this place looks cool!"  
"I know right? I always come here when I'm out in Battery City"  
They walked into the restaurant.  
"Welcome to Devil's Abyss, how may I serve you?"  
"Table for two, please."  
While they were eating, two masked man came in with machine laser guns.  
"Everybody on your knees! Anyone who moves will get shot! Hand in all of your belongings!"  
Rose and Poison hid under the table. She took a gun which was hidden in her hoddie and shot one of the masked men in the chest. She shot him from under the table so no one saw who shot that bullet.  
"What the fuck?" The other guy looked around to find the shooter.  
Rose shot the other mask man in the stomach. Then, she stood up to see if they were dead. Infact, they are lying dead on the ground.  
"Let's just finish our food and get out of here."  
"Why? You killed those two men. Let's just stay here and have FUN! By the way, where did you get a gun?"  
"I always keep a gun next to me. Here, take the spare one I have."  
Seeing the two of them acting like this was normal, most of them continued doing what the did just now.  
About half and hour later, they were dancing on the dance floor upstairs. Suddenly, two Draculoids barged into the restaurant.  
They looked at the two dead men and said, "Everyone freeze NOW! I'm going to find the killer..."  
Poison and Rose whow were upstairs could her the Drac shouting.  
"Looks like someone called the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W Unit upon seeing the thieves getting murdered."  
"Who the fuck would do that?" Poison sound annoyed.  
"Well, dumbasses or morons would probably do that." She joked.  
"Let's just get the hell outta here."  
"Fine by me."  
The tried to sneak out from the back door, but one of the Dracs caught them."  
"Hey you two over there! Where do you think you're going?"  
They both turned around and shot both of the Dracs "Everyone, if you tell this to anyone I SWEAR I will end your life when I find you. Pretend this never happen and I'm not gonna hurt you. Understand?" Rose threatened.  
All of them just nodded in shock. Both of them left the eatery after that situation.  
"Damn, this outing got ruined by a slut, theives and two Dracs..." Rose said unhappily.  
"But I love hanging out with you. And it was one of the best days in my life. Not everyday I get to hang out with an awesome and beautiful girl like you!" Poison smiled warmly at Rose.  
"Thanks, you're the best." She smiled back. 


	12. Chapter 12 Kidnapped

"So...You two are?...together now?" Shooting Star spoke awkwardly.  
Candy Cane looked at Da Fist and he looked back at her. "Yeah, well kinda..." Candy hesitated.  
"It's only been a week since you two met and now you're together? Wow, that's a fast relationship." Star joked.  
"Well, what can I say? She's the most awesome girl I've ever met." Fist smiled at Candy and Star.  
Candy blushed. Then, the twins spoke, "Oooh..."  
"Stop it you two." Candy laughed. "He made me felt like me again. That's something I've never felt like for ages."  
"You seem to not trust him a week ago..." Suddenly the door bell ring.  
"Since you two are busy being all 'lovey dovey', I'll just go get the door." Silver Shine taunted.  
"Remember to see who is it before you open the door, kay?" Candy said.  
"Okay." When Silver looked through the eye hole, there was nobody there. She only heard the sound of the wind in the dessert. When she looked down, she saw an envelope. Sliver opened the door.  
"Ahhh!" There was a high-pitched scream. Everyone sitting at the dining table could hear it. Candy knew that sound came from the door, so she ran to see what happened. She saw the door left opened, there was no sight of Sliver. She went near the door and saw the same envelop. She picked it up and read the following words...

Dr Death Defying,  
If you want to save your precious little Killjoy, you and your Killjoys have to QUIT being Killjoys, DESTROY this organisation. If not, we will brainwash her and turn her into a Draculoid. We might do the same with the other Killjoys when we kidnap them. Meet me at BL/ind headquaters to claim her back along with all the other Killjoys. Bring everybody in your organisation or the deal is off. The meeting date is in three weeks, you have plenty of time to make your decision. Sincerely, News A Go Go

"Shit! Dr. Death Defying! There's something you need to see! Silver is gone and there's this letter in front of the door."  
Dr. D rushed to the front door on his electronic wheel chair, he read the letter carefully. "Fuck, how could this happen? No one but the killjoys know where Death Defying H.Q. is!"  
"Where's my sister?" They didn't notice that Silent was already there standing in behind them.  
"She...She got kidnapped by some Drac...I think..." Candy answered worriedly.  
"What the hell? She's my sister! We've got to get her back!" Silent shouted in a moderate tone.  
"We will!" Dr. D said, "We need to make a plan to save her. Calm down, Silent."  
"Sorry, I'm just afraid I'll loose her...She's my only sister..." Silent frowned.  
"Don't worry, We'll get your sister back" Ghost Sin put his hand on Silent's shoulder.  
At that time Ghost Sin and Neon Angel were all at the same place. Silent forced a smile but he feels really lucky to have such good friends.

"Well, don't just stand here! We've better make a plan ASAP." Ghost said enthusiasticly.  
"Yea! Silver's mind is at stake!" Silent said. Everyone else nodded.  
"Since everyone here agrees, let start brainstorming!" Ghost smirked. 


	13. Chapter 13 The Dark Past

They went back to Rose's base at that very same night after they left the bar. Rose went to her room to change into her night clothes. Poison sat on the couch, staring at the wall.  
"I wonder if she...No, that can't be...But what if it's true..." "Day dreaming again?" Poison's thoughts were interupted when Rose suddenly walked out of her room and spoke.  
"Uh...no. I was uh...thinking, thinking about the rest of the Killjoys back at Death Defying's..." He lied.  
"Oh. I see...I know you miss them..."  
"Yeah, I do..."  
"Well, after long consideration...I'm gonna let you go."  
"Come agian?" Poison stood up and turned around to face Rose.  
"You heard me. I've finished making the gun. You can leave with the gun because I don't wan't to keep you trapped up in here like a bird in a cage,"  
"But, aren't you going to help me revive my friends?"  
"I-I...You don't need my help, you can ask the rest of the Killjoys to help you."  
"But why? Can't you just help me? Help me together with the rest of the Killjoys?"  
"I can't...because...I have to kill Korse on my own...even if it depends on my life..."  
"Why are you so keen on killing Korse? You seem to only hate Korse..."  
"Because Korse...is my father."  
"What the fuck?"  
"Yes, it's true. He's my father...My father who tried to kill me," Rose started tearing.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Because I have trust issues. I'm sick of trusting people, cause it makes me heart-broken everytime I got cheated by someone."  
"...So now you trust me?" Poison seemed unsure, "So, tell me what happened..."  
"I was 9, my family was considered 'loaded' at that time. I had a 12 year old sister, she was my idol. Her name was Delilah, I always called her Lilah. She was smart, kind and a popular girl. Even so, our parents treat us equally. She isn't the same as me, she likes dark colours, rock bands, shirt and jeans. I was always this happy-go-lucky, pink lovin' girl who wears skirts and dresses. Although we are so different, we're really close. My sister got cancer at that very same year. She passed away when she was 15. My whole family was at grief, espcially me. I got really depressed. In a blink of an eye, my wardrobe changed to black, I never truly smiled since that day. I had this only friend, he was really good with weaponry. He thought me to use and make weapons. He said that I really have a gift making them. The only thing that kept me happy was making guns out of metal scrap. "  
"No wonder you were so good with weapons, What happened to that friend of yours?" Poison praised.  
"I don't know, I never saw him ever again after BL/ind took over Battery City. Well, as I was saying...My mom was concerned about my depression, so she gave me a pep talk before I went to bed. I woke up unusually early the next morning, I heard my mom screaming. I ran downstairs and hid behind the wall next to the living room. I saw my dad pointing a gun at my mom. I was shocked...I quicly ran but my dad already shot her. He saw me running towards her and he pointed that gun at me. Little did I know that the gun he was holding was one of the guns I made. I didn't know how he got his hands on my gun. Without thinking I ran out of the house without looking back. I told myself to keep running and never look back. But 6 years later my curiosity took me back to that I house I used to live in. I expected to see an abandoned or not house, but I saw a gigantic building. I saw men with vampire masks chasing after me. I managed to run fast enough so I lost them, then a child came up to me and said: '5 years ago a man made a dictatorial government that ruled Battery city until today. He is called 'The Exterminator'. He exterminates outcasts who are people wearing other colours than black and white, being creative, thinking outside the box.' He just told me that and walked away. I thought that was awkward, but when I processed what that boy told me, I knew that 'The Exterminator' is my father."  
"...I-I...I don't know what to say...I just feel really sorry for you. Well, I don't remember much of my past. All I could remember is that Dr. D took me in when I was 18. But I really want to know why were you pushing me away?"  
"Because I...love you..." Rose stared into Poison's eyes.  
Poison looked the same way at Rose. Not even a second, he pulled Rose into her room and locked the door... 


End file.
